<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scent of Sandalwood by Silvarbelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685517">The Scent of Sandalwood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/pseuds/Silvarbelle'>Silvarbelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, and then happy fun together times later, and then they share those ideas with me and ask them to be written, boy howdy but some folks have some very fun ideas, masturbation takes place yay, no betas involved, not that this is news, this is what happens when it's pondered just what the scent of sandalwood does to wei wuxian, wwx big time horny for lwj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/pseuds/Silvarbelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wei Wuxian has gone on a solitary night hunt/cultivation trip.  On his way back to Cloud Recesses, he stops at an inn for the night and encounters the scent of sandalwood.  He makes do - and then he goes home to get done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scent of Sandalwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pakhnokh">Pakhnokh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No donkeys were harmed in the writing of this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks was entirely too long to go without his Lan Zhan.</p>
<p>This was the preeminent thought rolling around Wei Wuxian’s brain as he stopped at an inn for the night.  He was in a town not too far from Cai Yi Town; in fact, it was the next town over.  If he really pushed himself – and Li’l Apple by extension – he could make it back to Cloud Recesses by <i>yin shi</i>.</p>
<p>But Wei Wuxian was exhausted; very tired, hungry, and thirsty – and so was Li’l Apple.  If he tried to push them through, he was certain he would find himself bucked off and left to watch his donkey prance off to a less arduous life.</p>
<p>So: here he was in… next-door-to-Cai-Yi, whatever it was (he didn’t remember), alone and tired and <i>alone</i>.  Wei Wuxian missed his Lan Zhan with every fiber of his being, but he still couldn’t bring himself to continue on to Cloud Recesses in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>“Ah, forgive this unworthy one, Lan Zhan,” he murmured aloud.  Li’l Apple snorted and shook her head.  “No, I wasn’t talking to <i>you</i> – but if I did, would I be more or less lonely?  Probably more, as you can’t carry on a conversation and neither are you my beloved Lan Zhan.  While that isn’t your fault, I’m still going to blame you.”</p>
<p>Li’l Apple snorted again and Wei Wuxian grinned.</p>
<p>“Am I unfair?  Probably, yes.  I <i>could</i> return to him tonight, but I choose not to.  And I’m the one who chose to go this trip alone.  Therefore, the lack of Lan Zhan is entirely my fault.  You are absolved, Li’l Apple.”</p>
<p>Li’l Apple had nothing to say or snort about that and so Wei Wuxian took the donkey to a stable and himself to a nearby inn.  He acquired food, drink, and a room in short order, though he stayed in the public room to eat and drink so he could converse with the few other patrons present.</p>
<p>After catching up on the local news and gossip, Wei Wuxian ordered more wine and headed upstairs to the room he’d purchased.  He found two innkeepers in the process of tidying up and dismissed them.</p>
<p>“Oh, young master,” protested one, “we haven’t finished—“</p>
<p>“Ah, but you have,” Wei Wuxian interrupted with a charming smile.  “I see no stains or smell anything bad.  Therefore, this room suffices and you may leave so that I may sleep.”</p>
<p>The innkeepers exchanged glances, but did leave the room while assuring Wei Wuxian that their standards of cleanliness were quite high.</p>
<p>“I’m certain,” Wei Wuxian agreed.  “Thank you, and goodnight.”</p>
<p>The innkeepers bowed to him and slid the doors shut, leaving him alone.  Wei Wuxian sighed in relief and went to the room’s lone window.  He pushed the pane up; propped it open with the stick set there for such purposes and then settled himself in the sill to drink his wine and enjoy the cool night air.</p>
<p><i>Autumn will be here soon,</i> he thought, and smiled at an image in his mind’s eye of Lan Wangji walking among the autumn foliage of Cloud Recesses.  <i>Soon, the trees will change, attempting to rival Lan Zhan in beauty – and failing to do so.  All the golds and reds and oranges can do is augment that which is already perfection.</i></p>
<p>He felt his heart pang with loneliness; missing his Lan Zhan even more.</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian sighed and cursed himself for a fool.  He finished off the wine and got up to set the empty wine jar on the room’s table.  He wandered over to the bed and began removing clothes for sleep until he was down to undershirt and trousers.  Chenqing and Suibian were set aside, leaning up against the bed and within easy reach.  The blue-white qiankun pouch he carried, gifted to him by Lan Wangji, was tucked onto the bed beside the bolster pillow.  Finally, Wei Wuxian kicked off his boots and settled himself down to sleep.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing—</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian’s eyes snapped open and he went tense all over.</p>
<p>“Lan Zhan?!”</p>
<p>The name burst from his mouth automatically as the scent of sandalwood filled his nostrils.  Rolling over, he put his face to the bolster pillow and breathed in deep… and then, let out a sad sigh.  Whoever had been in this bed last used <i>a</i> sandalwood-based scent, but the accent notes were different from Lan Wangji’s preferred blend.</p>
<p>Sighing again, Wei Wuxian rolled onto his back again.  He pouted up at the ceiling overhead, one foot wiggling fitfully.</p>
<p>“Stupid other person,” he grumbled, petulant; “making me think it was my Lan Zhan.”</p>
<p>He huffed, irritable, and tried to put his longing aside so he could sleep.</p>
<p>But as he lay there, the lovely musk of sandalwood permeated the air and all he could think of was his Lan Zhan.</p>
<p><i>How will he be tomorrow when we meet again?</i> Wei Wuxian wondered with a slight smile.  <i>Will he be tender?  Or ferocious?  Will he be wild with need?  I hope so.  I adore when he relents even a tiny bit of that stoicism – especially for me.  His passion is my pleasure.</i></p>
<p>As Wei Wuxian thought of Lan Zhan – and remembered instances of Lan Zhan’s passion – heat began pooling in his groin.  He shifted restlessly, wondering if he really dared… and, finally, gave in to his own need.</p>
<p>Undoing his undershirt, Wei Wuxian spread the fabric aside to bare his torso to the cool night air.  He cupped a hand over the growing bulge in his trousers; closed his eyes and brought his other hand to his neck.</p>
<p>“Lan Zhan…” he breathed, tipping his chin up.</p>
<p>In his mind: every touch of his hand became Lan Zhan’s hand.  In his mind: every gliding caress and stroke of palm and fingers were given by Lan Zhan.</p>
<p>He lavished deliciously sensual touch on his skin; curled his fingers to drag his nails in a fantastic, titillating scratch that drew shivers from him.  His hand slid lower and Wei Wuxian gasped as deft fingers pinched and plucked his nipples; pinched again, hard, and he groaned his pleasure.  His hips lifted and he ground his cloth-covered erection against the palm covering him.  The hand on his torso lifted to his mouth and he flicked his tongue over the fingertips, wetting them, and was rewarded with those fingers returning to his nipples, stroking the hard nubs with slick teasing until a cracked moan sputtered from his throat.</p>
<p>“Lan Zhan... yes, yes, like that…”</p>
<p>He licked the fingertips presented to his mouth again, and then again, and shivered his delight with every pinch and caress given to his sensitive nipples.  His hips lifted, seeking more contact below.</p>
<p>“Please, I need…!”</p>
<p>His trousers were opened and wrestled downward until he could kick the clothing off.  Immediately, Wei Wuxian spread his legs wide to receive that benevolent touch.  Strong, graceful hands slid along the insides of his thighs in a sensual touch that had him sighing, his back arching in response, in offering.  Those hands paused, gripped tight, and Wei Wuxian <i>groaned</i>.</p>
<p>“Lan Zhan…!” he gasped, and his hips lifted again.</p>
<p>Those hands squeezed again, stroked again, and then dragged the nails along that soft, sensitive skin until Wei Wuxian whimpered with desperation.</p>
<p>“Need you…!” he choked out, and then <i>moaned</i> when a hand closed strong and firm around his erection.</p>
<p>That hand stroked once, twice… and then, retreated long enough for a fast raid of the qiankun pouch.  The small vial of oil that was carried in there was pulled free, opened, and the oil coated both hands; the vial tossed aside to clatter on the floor.  Wei Wuxian laughed at the display of impatience and then <i>sighed</i>, blissful, at the now sweetly slick slide of hand along cock.  The other hand joined in the fun; dropped a little lower to cup and fondle his balls.  The hand on his cock gripped tight; stroked hard and slow.  The hand on his balls was gentle, providing delicious contrast in sensation.</p>
<p>But it still wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>“Lan Zhan… <i>please</i>… more, more…!”</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian’s breath caught as the hand cupping his balls released him and moved lower.  He shivered as an oil-wet finger pressed to the hole between his cheeks and began circling, massaging, until he relaxed and the finger slipped in.  He bit his lower lip, his hips and thighs tensing, and shivered again.</p>
<p>Pleasured sighs and moans slipped from his mouth as one finger became two, became three; worked their way into him and stretched him open, stretched him pliant and receptive.  Those fingers pushed deep into him, slid out, and thrust in again and his hips lifted to meet each plunge into him while rushing his cock up into the firm, slick grip around him.</p>
<p>“<i>Ahhhh</i>…” he groaned.  “Ah!  Lan… <i>Lan Zhan</i>… <i>more</i>, please more…!”</p>
<p>The fingers inside him fucked harder, faster, while the hand around his cock slid in swift rhythm.</p>
<p>“<i>La – please – Lan Zhan please more please PLEASE—!</i>”</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian’s hips knifed upward as he reached, <i>strained</i>, for the pleasure only those beautiful, perfect hands could provide.</p>
<p>Abruptly, the hand around his cock released and flew upward.  The nails crunched down and dug into the curve where his neck and shoulder met.</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian strangled his scream of release as he came hard, his hips thrusting wildly, riding the fingers in his ass and covering his belly with cum.</p>
<p>When his orgasm was finished, Wei Wuxian lay slumped in a messy, undignified sprawl on the bed.  His breath scorched his throat as he panted for air.  His heart hammered so hard he felt sick with it.  He was covered in sweat; his hair heavy with it.  Between his legs, <i>everything</i> pulsed with satisfaction – but it struck him hollow as reality intruded, erasing the lovely illusion that it had been his Lan Zhan touching him.  In the end, he was alone and sticky and swiftly becoming cold, his skin stinging from cuts inflicted by his own nails while trying to mimic the finishing bite Lan Zhan usually gave him.</p>
<p>Sighing, tears in his eyes and feeling sorry for himself, Wei Wuxian got up carefully to clean himself.  He checked the bed for signs of stains and was pleased he’d avoided making a mess.  He deftly caught up the qiankun pouch and walked over to where a pitcher of water had been left on the table.  Using one of his own silks, he cleaned himself up, his lips pursed into a sour pout of discontent as he seriously considered packing up and riding off to get to Cloud Recesses anyway.</p>
<p>A massive yawn caught him and kept him from following through on those thoughts.  Wei Wuxian sighed and acknowledged the sad truth that both he <i>and</i> Li’l Apple really did need to rest – and the donkey would likely hate him if he dragged her out of the stable now.</p>
<p><i>I’ll push us hard tomorrow,</i> he decided.  <i>With luck, we’ll be home before dinner.</i></p>
<p>Finished cleaning himself, he the soiled silk into another piece of silk, and then went to retrieve the empty vial that had been tossed to the floor.  He gave the little jar a rueful smile and made a mental note to refill it.  He carried it for a valid reason: his Lan Zhan was given to spontaneity on occasion (honestly: he was, too, but Lan Zhan more so) and so he made certain they had the necessities to indulge at hand.</p>
<p>“Never thought I’d be using it alone,” Wei Wuxian muttered, packing the vial away.</p>
<p>He tossed the qiankun pouch back to its resting spot on the bed; fished up his trousers and wriggled back into them.  He fastened all the ties on his clothing until he was respectfully covered up again and flopped down onto the bed; now so thoroughly exhausted that he was able to ignore the scent of sandalwood and sleep.</p>
<p>(Of course: he dreamed of Lan Zhan.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wei Wuxian set a grueling pace the next day, earning Li’l Apple’s ire – not that he cared too much.  He was fond of the donkey, but he was <i>more</i> fond of his Lan Zhan and had been separated from the other man long enough.</p>
<p>He and Li’l Apple arrived mid-afternoon; were greeted by the disciples on gate duty and waved through.  He paused to chat for a few minutes and discovered that Lan Wangji was in meetings pertaining to Chief Cultivator duties – that which had kept him from joining Wei Wuxian on this trip in the first place.  Sighing, Wei Wuxian nodded and bid the disciples farewell to make his way into Cloud Recesses.</p>
<p>He took Li’l Apple to her paddock; removed her tack, brushed her down, and made sure she had hay and water before he went off to wander the recesses.  With Lan Wangji in meetings, going to him immediately was out of the question.  Wei Wuxian knew very well that if he showed himself now, Lan Wangji would immediately dismiss everyone and everything else to focus on him.</p>
<p>Knowing that made Wei Wuxian feel warm and loved, but he had to set a limit on his own selfishness.  While he wanted nothing more than to have his Lan Zhan all to himself, he couldn’t interfere in cultivator business if someone or other had gone to the trouble of requesting a meeting with Lan Wangji.  The Chief Cultivator had long made it known that anything of a small and trifling nature he expected those involved to resolve themselves, but he would – of course – be available for major difficulties.</p>
<p><i>Greeting Lan Zhan can wait,</i> Wei Wuxian thought ruefully, heading for the kitchen.  <i>I’m home.  I’m here.  Let Lan Zhan finish his work and then we can greet each other properly.  Someone will no doubt let him know eventually that I’ve returned.</i></p>
<p>Stopping into the kitchen to see if Lan Wangji had placed a dinner order, Wei Wuxian requested a few additions to that order and took the time to chat with the one person there that was willing to talk with him.  (Lan Zhan’s husband he most definitely was, but that didn’t automatically mean Wei Wuxian was accepted by all.  Wei Wuxian was mostly fine with that unless it caused Lan Zhan trouble.)  After that, he wandered around Cloud Recesses some more, and in doing so he learned that A-Yuan and Lan Jingyi were off on a group night hunt of their own with their friends.</p>
<p><i>Ah… had I known, I would have gone to meet up with my little ducklings,</i> he thought with a smile.  He was fond of the group of young masters that his A-Yuan was part of.</p>
<p>Finally, he came to the rabbit meadow and settled down in the grass.  Within moments, he was surrounded by fluffy bunnies that sniffled and snuffled all around him.</p>
<p>“Hello, little ones!” he said to the rabbits.  He scooped up one of the pure white ones and rubbed noses with it.  “I missed you!  Have you taken good care of Lan Zhan while I’ve been gone?  I certainly hope so!  Lan Zhan deserves being taken care of.”</p>
<p>He talked at the rabbits for a while and then lay back in the grass, folding his arms behind his head.  The bunnies snuggled up to him, some of them hopping up to rest on his belly, and Wei Wuxian grinned as he relaxed and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Wei Ying.”</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian blinked his eyes open and discovered that he’d fallen asleep while relaxing; more tired than he’d thought he was.  The sun was setting; twilight had begun, shading Cloud Recesses in soft violets and grays.</p>
<p>Lan Zhan knelt beside him, looking down at him as if he were the most amazing thing alive.</p>
<p>(Had Wei Wuxian voiced that thought aloud, Lan Wangji would have agreed instantly.)</p>
<p>“Lan Zhan,” murmured Wei Wuxian, smiling until his face hurt.  “Lan Zhan!”</p>
<p>“Wei Ying.”  A small, warm smile graced Lan Wangji’s face.</p>
<p>Laughing quietly, Wei Wuxian lifted his arms up toward his husband.  Lan Wangji obligingly bent and Wei Wuxian’s arms went around his neck while his own arms curled about Wei Ying’s torso and hauled him upward.</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian gave a delighted purr of approval as Lan Zhan took his mouth in a lush, heated kiss.</p>
<p>They kissed until they were dizzy (more Wei Wuxian than Lan Wangji) and then relaxed, still twined together.</p>
<p>“Wei Ying is home,” Lan Wangji said, and his smile expanded.</p>
<p>“Wei Ying is indeed home,” agreed Wei Wuxian, laughter in his voice.  He grinned up at his husband; stroked his fingertips delicately around one of Lan Wangji’s ears and smirked at the shiver that resulted as that ear turned red.  “I’ve come home to Lan Zhan.”</p>
<p>“Good.”  Lan Zhan bent to kiss Wei Ying again, and then stood up and easily brought Wei Wuxian with him.  He steadied his husband and reluctantly released him.  “Dinner is waiting.”</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian caught hold of Lan Wangji’s hand and twined fingers with him, his grin shifting easily to something gentler and warmer.</p>
<p>“Then let’s get back to the jingshi,” Wei Wuxian said.  “I’ve waited long enough to be with you.  Let us eat well and talk well and be together.”</p>
<p>“Mn.”</p>
<p>The two men walked back to their small house, hand-in-hand, leaving the rabbits to their meadow.</p>
<p>When they arrived, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian found that their evening meal had been delivered and left for them.  Wei Wuxian walked in and stretched comfortably, relaxing, and went to put his things away before joining Lan Wangji at the table.</p>
<p>“Wei Ying had not unpacked yet?” Lan Wangji asked, surprised.</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian made a small face.  “You may think I’m hopelessly silly, Lan Zhan, but I did not want to come <i>home</i>-home until you would be in it.  Does that make sense?”</p>
<p>A tiny smile curled the corners of Lan Wangji’s lips.  “Mn.”</p>
<p>They got comfortable at the table, seated across from each other.  Wei Wuxian poured tea for Lan Zhan; Lan Wangji poured wine for Wei Ying.  They toasted each other with affection and grace, and then settled in to their meal.</p>
<p>“How did the night hunt go?” Lan Wangji asked.</p>
<p>“Boring, if I must be honest!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed.  “It was only some mediocre ghosts and resentful spirits around; hardly even needed Chenqing for it!  But I dispersed the nuisances and made the locals being irritated by them quite happy, so that’s something.  I found a few patches of land with decent spiritual energy to cultivate in.  I like to think I made <i>some</i> progress.”</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian prattled on and Lan Wangji simply sat and looked admiringly at his husband, listening to Wei Ying’s voice and taking comfort in his presence.  The tight knot of worry that had established itself when Wei Ying left – that unraveled now that his love was home, safe and sound.</p>
<p>And then, as he reached for the wine jar, Wei Wuxian’s robes shifted and the collar moved to expose red cuts at the curve of his neck.</p>
<p>Lan Wangji went tense and leaned forward, his gaze locked on those marks.</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian blinked at the abrupt intensity.  Then, as he realized where his husband’s gaze was focused, he made a rueful grimace and blushed a bit as he sat back.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t help it!” burst from his mouth.</p>
<p>Lan Wangji lifted his gaze to Wei Wuxian’s; unamused and silently demanding an explanation.</p>
<p>“I… it’s not <i>bad</i>, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian muttered.  “I stopped at the inn and I just… I nearly pushed through last night despite how tired I was – that’s how much I missed you.”</p>
<p>“Missed Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji murmured.  “But what does that have to do with those marks?”</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian shifted sheepishly.  “I… missed you <i>a lot</i>, Lan Zhan.  I <i>craved</i> you.”</p>
<p>Lan Wangji blinked once and tilted his head slightly. </p>
<p>Wei Wuxian laughed, still blushing.  “I said it already: I couldn’t help it!  Whoever had the bed last… they left behind sandalwood scent!”</p>
<p>Lan Wangji <i>frowned</i>.</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian held up a hand in placation.  “It wasn’t <i>your</i> scent – not <i>your</i> blend – but the base was sandalwood.  I…”</p>
<p>Seeing the blush deepen on his usually shameless husband, Lan Wangji was concerned.  “Wei Ying…?”</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian’s voice lowered to a near whisper as he confessed: “I touched myself, Lan Zhan.  I used my hands and my oil and—“</p>
<p>Abruptly, Lan Wangji stood up.  He came around the table in a swirl of white robes, reached down to grab hold of Wei Wuxian, and hauled the other man up to pull him in close.</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian gasped.  “Lan Zhan?!”</p>
<p>His expression cool, his grip tight, Lan Wangji prompted: “Wei Ying made himself come with someone else’s scent?”</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian stood still in his husband’s grip; entirely unafraid, completely trusting.  “I thought of <i>you</i>, Lan Zhan.  I missed you so much.  I pretended the hands touching me were <i>yours</i>, that it was <i>you</i>—“</p>
<p>“It was <i>not me!</i>”</p>
<p>Lan Wangji kissed Wei Wuxian; greedy, biting kisses until Wei Wuxian was shaking as he clung to his husband, eager and desperate.  He kissed back with the same lustful fervor until Lan Wangji began peeling him out of his clothing.</p>
<p>“Lan Zhan,” he pled, “Lan Zhan, don’t be angry with me!  I already missed you so much, with all of my heart and soul, but then I smelled sandalwood and all the rest of me missed you, too; the rest of me <i>needed</i> you – <i>ah!</i>”</p>
<p>By this point, Wei Wuxian was fully naked.  He cried out as Lan Wangji’s mouth fastened on his neck, directly over the cuts.  Lan Wangji bit once and then licked soothingly as he pulled Wei Wuxian close against him.</p>
<p>“Wei Ying will <i>have</i> me,” Lan Wangji promised.</p>
<p>He kissed Wei Wuxian again and then dragged him across the jingshi to where he kept his sandalwood oil.  He took the time to shed his own clothing and then pulled off his headband.  In a few swift, deft moves, he had Wei Wuxian’s wrists bound together.  He bent to press a tender kiss to the white ribbon, his lips touching Wei Ying’s skin.  Wei Wuxian couldn’t help the shiver and sigh he responded with.</p>
<p>Straightening up, Lan Wangji reached for the jar of sandalwood oil.  He kept his gaze locked on his husband as he slicked his hands, and then he pinned Wei Ying against a wall to kiss him.  He kissed him, kissed him, and then made his way down Wei Ying’s neck to his chest.  He bit and sucked Wei Ying’s nipples until the other man shouted and squirmed, arching into him for more.</p>
<p>“Ah, Lan Zhan!  Ah!  <i>Oh!  Yes!</i>  Yes, I – <i>ahhhh</i>, <i>Lan Zhan!</i>  Love you, love your <i>mouth</i>, love the way you <i>bite</i> me, <i>claim</i> me…!”</p>
<p>Lan Wangji dropped to his knees and lifted one of Wei Wuxian’s legs over his shoulder; kept his lover pinned to the wall with one hand.  He hunched lower, twisted, and set his mouth along the inner thigh.  Wei Wuxian let loose a wailing cry as Lan Wangji bit and licked his way upward, starting from the knee.  Every sharp pinch of teeth was met with the soothing stroke of a wet, hot tongue.  A deep bite to the middle of his inner thigh provoked a yelp, followed by a moan.  His cock throbbed with the intensity of his arousal and he moved to cup his hands around it.</p>
<p>Lan Wangji shoved his hands away and upward again.  He looked up and met Wei Wuxian’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Wei Ying wanted me,” he said.  “Wei Ying will have <i>only</i> me.”</p>
<p>Wei Ying very nearly came then and there.  His hips bucked and he was shoved back against the wall, panting against the surge of his lust.</p>
<p>“Lan Zhan…” he groaned.</p>
<p>And then, yelled; loud and shrill, as Lan Wangji knelt up to take Wei Wuxian’s erection into his mouth. </p>
<p>Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian deep into his mouth; slicked him wet with tongue and lips, and then held still and allowed Wei Ying to fuck his mouth in short, sharp thrusts.  He allowed it for a few minutes and then pulled off.  Wei Wuxian made a distressed noise and jerked forward, trying to get back in to that warm, wet mouth.  Lan Wangji shifted to the side and bit down on a lean hip, smiling at the blissful cry that erupted from Wei Ying.</p>
<p>He stood up a moment later and pulled Wei Wuxian away from the wall; turned them both around until they were facing away from the wall, with Lan Wangji behind his lover.</p>
<p>“Raise your arms!” he demanded.</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian did so at once, whimpering as the loop of his arms was settled around Lan Wangji’s neck.  Like this, he was stretched taut and helpless to anything Lan Zhan wished to do to him.</p>
<p>He was so hard he was <i>dripping</i>.</p>
<p>Lan Wangji slung his arms around Wei Wuxian’s hips; took hold of his erection in one oil-slick hand and his balls in the other.  He stroked Wei Ying’s cock hard, slow, and rolled his balls carefully.</p>
<p>With his mouth against Wei Wuxian’s ear, Lan Wangji said again, “Wei Ying will have <i>only me</i>.”</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian shuddered and writhed back against his lover.  “Yes!  Yes!  Lan Zha—<i>ah!</i>”</p>
<p>Lan Wangji bit all along Wei Wuxian’s shoulders; sucked biting kisses into skin and muscle while his hands stroked and fondle below.  He stopped when he sensed Wei Wuxian was getting close; began again when his lover relaxed.  He did it again, and again; edged Wei Ying as close as he dared and then moved to wrap an arm around Wei Wuxian’s slender waist to hold him up while his other hand moved behind and down.</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian was having all he could do to stay upright.  He was shaking and sweating, babbling whatever thoughts came to him.</p>
<p>And then, Lan Zhan began to work him open with slick fingers.</p>
<p>Words faded away; the ability to speak diminished as he lost himself in the sensation of long, callused fingers twisting in and out of him, getting him ready.</p>
<p>Lan Wangji was careful with his touch, massaging and stretching until Wei Ying was pliant and warm and welcoming.  He enjoyed Wei Ying’s moans and cries; the uninhibited sway of his hips as he tried to fuck himself on Lan Wangji’s fingers.</p>
<p>And then, Wei Wuxian’s legs failed him.</p>
<p>Lan Wangji tightened his one-armed embrace, easily keeping Wei Ying from falling.  He relented his efforts and withdrew his fingers.  He crouched down, sliding out of the loop of Wei Ying’s arms and guided his lover down to the floor.  He arched Wei Ying backward for a moment to kiss that wide open and desperate mouth, and then spilled him forward onto the floor.  He knelt behind Wei Ying and took hold of those lean hips.  He lifted Wei Ying until the other man’s knees were in place, holding him up, which allowed him to use one hand to take hold of his own erection.  </p>
<p>Lan Wangji slicked himself with a few strokes and then guided himself into Wei Wuxian.  He took firm hold of Wei Ying’s hips and pulled his lover backwards even as he snapped his own hips forward, shoving himself deep into Wei Ying.</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian screamed his pleasure as he was filled in a swift, unrelenting thrust.  He closed his eyes and shuddered wildly, his hips jolting backwards, trying to take even a little bit more of Lan Zhan inside him.  His eyes snapped open as he writhed, greedy for more, and his gaze settled on the white forehead ribbon that bound his wrists.  He laughed, his heart and soul singing with joy at the sight of that ribbon; at knowing what it meant to be wrapped around him; at knowing that he belonged entirely to – belonged <i>with</i> – one perfect, worthy man.</p>
<p>“<i>Lan Zhan!</i>”</p>
<p>Lan Wangji began his rhythm; escalated swiftly and pounded into Wei Wuxian in hard, fast thrusts while his hands gripped bruises into Wei Ying’s hips.  They were both breathing hard, their hearts pounding, and Wei Wuxian was exuberantly vocal in his appreciation of Lan Zhan’s lovemaking.</p>
<p>“—better, so much better than last night,” Wei Wuxian babbled.  “So empty without you last night, so alone and lonely without you, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, I love you, I need you, <i>I love you</i>—”</p>
<p>He lost his words again as orgasm streaked up his spine and detonated in his brain.  All that emerged were loud, blissful cries of ecstasy.  His hips lifted and Lan Wangji shoved them back down to keep from slipping out of him.  Wei Wuxian’s thighs trembled wildly and the clench of his muscles around Lan Wangji’s erection was so tight that Lan Zhan was forced to go still.  </p>
<p>Finally, Wei Wuxian relaxed and Lan Wangji immediately fucked hard and fast into his lover.  Wei Wuxian went limp, sprawling forward, and Lan Wangji leaned over him; braced himself up on one hand while the other held Wei Ying’s hip as he fucked hard, fast, riding into Wei Ying, <i>slamming</i> in, punching moans out of Wei Wuxian’s throat with every thrust—</p>
<p>Lan Wangji came with a wild shout of his own, his hips snapping in a flurry of quick thrusts, grinding frantically against Wei Ying until, finally, his orgasm faded.  He could barely hold himself up on shaking arms, but he refused to fall.  His hips rolled lazily, moving his cock the hot, slick clasp of Wei Wuxian’s ass.</p>
<p>Eventually, he had to withdraw.  He did so carefully and then bent to press a loving kiss to his husband’s shoulder when Wei Ying made a disappointed sound.  Lan Wangji managed to stand up, pleased that his legs didn’t fail him, and he went to where their cleaning supplies were kept.  He poured water into a bowl; wet a cloth and cleaned himself, and then returned to Wei Wuxian with a fresh cloth to do the same for his lover. </p>
<p>Wei Wuxian sighed happily, lying limp and satiated on the floor as Lan Zhan tenderly cleaned him.  When it was done, he was rolled over and hefted up into strong arms.  He grinned as he was carried to the bed and set down carefully on the mattress; hummed his happiness as Lan Wangji settled down beside him.</p>
<p>“Was it what Wei Ying wanted?” Lan Wangji asked, his arms curled around Wei Wuxian to cuddle him close.</p>
<p>Wei Wuxian looked tenderly at his husband and said, “You always are.  Lan Zhan is <i>always</i> what I want.”</p>
<p>Lan Wangji felt as if his heart had taken flight as he looked at Wei Ying’s open, vulnerable adoration; heard it in the other man’s voice.  He rolled them over so that he covered Wei Ying with his body and kissed him.</p>
<p>Several minutes later, he smiled as Wei Ying let out a deeply pleasured sigh when Lan Zhan slid into him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(end)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>